La Mano Nera vs. Inglorious Basterds
Inglorious Basterds fall The Inglorious Basterds were a family based out of Detroit led by a man known as Aldo-Raine. Their family was tight knit containing SenecaCrane, Kane, UlfricStormcloak, and Connie-Colbeck. Kane was given the honor of being Right Hand Man to Aldo-Raine and being given access to information and plans that the Basterds had. According to him Detroit had planned from the start to one day build big enough to take down the powerful SonnyBlack and his New York family. The Basterds were ranking, minding their own business, and building to accomplish their goals. It appeared they had some strong characters behind them and almost everything they needed or could have wanted to take down SonnyBlack. However when you have such big plans you need everybody on board especially your family, when you decide to make a member feel like he is no longer wanted, or part of the family things turn around rather quickly. This was the case for right hand man, Kane, who felt like his time in the Inglorious Basterds was coming to a close. Kane reached out to a friend of his and warned him that his city might be in danger in the future as Detroit was planning to make a power play on New York. Since New York was his friends home he knew the only thing to do was to go to SonnyBlack about it, but with what? Everyone knows word of mouth is hardly enough to spark a war especially with no proof to back up this accusation. Kane knew he needed proof and he was the second in command, surely if anybody could get this information it was him. That is exactly what he did. Days later a Capo from Detroit named UlfricStormcloak failed to pay his bodyguards, we are unsure of the reason for why this happened but speculation said that the town he was visiting lost all power and he had not put money in to his bank before he left. Kane however was around to pick up his members fallen bodyguards, the only problem was Ulfric did not seem to send Kane a mail about it in a nice tone asking for them back, instead his mail was seen to be rude and disrespectful as Kane was not very happy about it. This caused Kane to not give his bodyguards back and actually charge him to get them back. His response sparked Detroit to consider Kane an enemy and decide that it was time to take him down. They bribed the bodyguards off of him,as Kane noticed his bodyguards dropping he took a shot at Seneca and hopped on the next plane buying himself some time to decide what he should do. Detroit did not hesitate to fly after him as Seneca flew in and fired a shot, his shot however was not what he wanted as Kane fired back hitting him with a nearly fatal wound. Kane continued to fight back but was surrounded by all of Detroit and eventually hitting the ground for the last time. Detroit had lost a strong character and their right hand man surely their plans were on hold now. Kane's kin was not satisfied with the way that his father died. He felt that his father did not deserve what happened to him and he went on a mission to prove that his father was not lying about their plans to take down SonnyBlack. He went through his fathers things and found proof that this attack being planned was real. What he found exactly was not revealed but speculation says it was a log of some kind with Aldo talking about wanting to remove Sonny from power. This proof found its way to Sonny who was hardly pleased with what he saw. However he didn't think it was enough yet to make a move on Detroit. As the days went by more and more rumors came in to Sonny about how Detroit was definitely planning to make a move on New York, sources that Sonny trusted. This led Sonny to start his own plan and strike Detroit before they could bring danger to his family. It only took a few days until New York declared war on Detroit striking down the stranded members of Detroit while Aldo-Raine and Seneca were sleeping. These two found their waking up to be not exactly what they wanted. Bullets came flying in their direction with the two remaining men fighting back. Aldo-Raine fought bravely but ended up falling to the wrath of Sonny. Seneca attempted to revenge his fallen leader but as his attempt went on a bullet hit fatally wounding him and putting an end to this war and putting an end to the Inglorious Basterds.